1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage devices and in particular overhead storage devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Overhead storage devices are typically constructed, shaped and sized to support a particular type of article, like sports equipment, bicycles or similar type items. Currently a number of such storage devices exist, but fail to provide a means to easily reconfigure for the storage of articles or in different locations. Furthermore, existing overhead storage devices are not capable of being detached from the overhead and utilized as an independent floor or wall based storage device.
What is needed is a sturdy lightweight overhead storage device capable of articulating stored articles from an overhead position to a stacked or vertical position for user access. What is further needed is a sturdy lightweight overhead storage device capable of being detached from the overhead and utilized as an independent floor or wall based storage device.